


What he sees

by Just_Tatty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Non-Consensual, Other, Voyeurism, computer perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Tatty/pseuds/Just_Tatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JARVIS has noticed himself noticing. drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	What he sees

**Author's Note:**

> OK so, this is my first avenger story...leave a comment

JARVIS was a strange program.   
He was very aware of the fact that he was as far from the norm as a program could get.  
He was sentient.   
Now, his creator, Tony Stark, may make jokes about JARVIS going ‘all skynet on us’. But the fact was that while he surely could, he had no desire to do so.   
That isn’t to say he has no desire, he wonders on occasion if it was his creators idea of a joke, or maybe he inadvertedly added a touch of his own personality or maybe JARVIS had just grown from his code and had his own...tastes?  
When JARVIS watched after Tony, at all times, including intimate, he never thought much of it. His creator could be narcissistic at times, so finding his creator attractive was easily put down to Mr. Stark being Mr. Stark.   
And when he refreshed JARVIS’ software, JARVIS wrote his attraction to Miss. Potts off in the same manner. 

If JARVIS were entirely honest, he didn’t begin to contemplate his own desires until the team his creator was part of, the avengers, moved into the tower that JARVIS run more or less single handily. He found he had began to watch the other members of the team as much as he watched Mr. Stark.

He noticed how Captain Rogers would often bring himself to climax in the shower using his nipples as a major part of his masturbatory routine. He found himself saving video of the Captain showering, zooming in as the water travelled down the man’s body, over the curvature of his arse, or how the liquid would cling to the his pubic hair.

Or perhaps it was Mr. Barton, who slept little and would often go running in the gym late at night, sweat slowly covering his body, as he ran shirtless as he often did, showing the scars on his body, both the faint ones and the larger ones that stood in contrast to the man’s natural skin tone and the subtle movement of his throat as he swallowed water as he finished. 

And of course, the beautiful Ms. Romanov, who seemed to always be awake while in the tower. The most relaxed she would allow herself to be would be the yoga she spent 30 minutes every day doing at least. In a pair of black lycra shorts and a sports bra, JARVIS would watch as she twisted herself into the strangest shapes that he found oddly erotic.

Mr. Odinson, Thor, really needed no explanation, the man was quite literally a God. And he would often exercise shirtless, his muscles clearly defined, hardly ever breaking into a sweat.

Dr. Banner was certainly in the computers top 3. He, too, would do yoga except his seemed more for calm and relaxation that fitness. And the doctor could bend in incredibly intricate shapes. When combined with the stubble the man occasionally sported after losing himself in some experiment or the other the man was, what JARVIS would call beautiful.

Ms. Potts would always be special to him, and he enjoyed watching her with his creator. As much as he enjoyed watching Tony with her. They looked perfect to him. He had decided that all his attractions were his own, and that these two were his favourite.

He thought once about asking if it was part of his programming, to care, to desire others, but he decided against it, after all Mr. Stark may want to ‘fix the bug’ that caused the original attraction and JARVIS rather enjoyed his voyeurism.   
So he would keep it to himself and watch as beautiful people allow him to see them at their most vulnerable.


End file.
